Possession
by TheDarkestCon
Summary: Ironhide is becoming increasingly violent. Sunstreaker had no idea. Bluestreak is afraid. Jazz is acting weirdly. Ratchet is guilty. And First Aid pays for all. No slash.
1. Chapter 1

Possession Chapter 1

Summary: Ironhide is becoming increasingly violent. Sunstreaker had no idea. Bluestreak is afraid. Jazz is acting weirdly. Ratchet is guilty. And First Aid pays for all.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or their characters. I only own this

story.

"Normal talk"

::Conlink::

/Bond talk/

Sound

(Change scene/POV)

***(flashback)***

Location: Cybertron.

Rate: T (Violence)

|Chapter One|

"Sunstreaker... Sideswipe. GET YOUR FAT SHINY AFTS OUT OF MY MEDBAY!"

A heavy wrench was thrown overhelm as the twins scampered out of the Hatchet's domain.

"Well whatcha know bro. O'l Ratchet is in one of his moods today."

Sunstreaker groaned. All he wanted was a new paintjob. It had been 10 Orns since he had a fresh coat of colour. He was a wreck! His yellow finish was dulling from the many missions that he was sent out to the sea-of-rust. Damn that place have him the creeps. He had just returned. Welcomed by his twin. Tired. Sore. And grumpy.

Well going back to the topic itself. He couldn't find the new architect Hoist or the constructibot Grapple. The pit he was going to Wheeljack to ask for help. The fragging new inventor might probably blow him up. Sideswipe had been telling him about the many time when he was away how that crazy mech shook the entire left wing tower with an exploding bio metallurgybaggythingy

So Plan B. Find Ratchet.

The newest Medic was currently off shift. The previous battle with the Decepticons was triumphant. One that Sunstreaker had missed. It did not make him happy to know that his twin was present in that particularly great battle. Ironhide managed to land a shot on the leader of the Decepticons- Megatron. Serverly injuring his chassis. Old bucket-helm didn't even stand a chance. How cool was that? Well O'l Megzy did fire a rather nasty shot at Prime so he probably deserved that. Ironhide then proceeded to punch the living daylight out of the Decepticon leader. Imagine that! Holly Primus on a pongo-stick! That must've been quite a showdown! Another kick from 'Hide and he was out. Leaking energon everywhere staining everything. Prowl was another hero that day. That trine leader Starscream aka Megatron's SIC managed a cheap shot to Bluestreak's doorwing. He was going to finish-off the young Praxian when Prowl stomped in. Effortlessly, he grabbed the seeker by his neck-cables and tore out his left winglet. Sideswipe himself was amazed by the tactician's brut strength. Not to mention that Starscream was seriously living up to his name. Screaming to the highest heavens. His twin learnt that day to never mess with Prowl when it came to protecting his kin.

There was nobot in his Medbay. Ratchet had easily repaired the crew and the earlier battle scars and gashes disappeared as if it wasn't there anymore. He was a mirical worker indeed! But alas...

He wasn't even doing anything! And yet he refused to let us step a pede in his bay.

So much for helping a bot in need!

"Ah nevermind bro. If the Hatchet's too busy in whatever the frag he's doing we'll just have to find help elsewhere."

"He didn't have to throw a wrench at us right?"

"He's always like that. It is like he doesn't even want anyone near him or around him at all!"

"He needs a good 'face yeah. Someone who take care of his needs. Someone who can protect him when in need..."

Sideswipe leaned on the door of the medbay. A little smirk on his faceplate.

"I can name a few who can fit that role."

Sunstreaker sniffed indignantly.

"I'm pretty sure I can fit that role. I'm strong. And tough. And no 'con could ever step a ped near hi-PHFF WA-HEY!"

The red frontliner clammed a servo on his egoistic brother's faceplate before he could drown in his yellow Ego.

"I'm saying someone OTHER than you Sunny."

His twin vented deep in thought.

"Prowl?"

"Ugh too strict. He's a sharpshooter and a tactician for crying out loud. Besides Ratchet hates him and his doorwings remember?"

"Hound."

"That cyber-nature lover? Nope. It isn't going to work. He prefers staying with his high and mighty Tower botfriend catching turbo-foxes all Orn long."

"Well. Wheeljack?"

"Are you nuts? That maniac would probably blow himself AND Ratchet skyhigh."

"How bout... Ironhide!"

"Cons retreat cause if his big guns. He's strong as frag but ain't you see how Ratch always tries to avoid him?"

"Yeah cause everyone knows that Ironhide is deeply in love with Mr Grumpy."

Ever since the medic was transferred over to Iacon from Vos with his assistance First Aid Ironhide had been spending all his free time in the Medbay. His offshifts equals to a trip to the Medbay. Sunstreaker lost count of the many excuses he used to be there. Like 'Oh Ratchet my weapons are malfunctioning.' Or 'Ratchet! I think there's something wrong with me.'

Ratchet this. Ratchet that. One would be blind if they were ignorant to the fact that the high and hightly Gun-specialist actually literally flirted outwardly with the CMO. Ratchet knew. Of course. But refused to compliment his efforts. Or even cooperate.

He tried. All ways. From throwing wrenches to threatening to weld his aft to the ceiling and even to the extent of blatantly ignoring him.

But of course the weapon specialist preserved.

Ironhide doesn't give up.

"I've never noticed that before."

"I mean 'Hide isn't that bad right?" Sides stroked his chin wonderingly. Ironhide might be a beast at first sight. But in actual fact the red warrior had a lovely gentle spark. In fact said mech was in the bay right now as they spoke. When Sunstreaker had poked his helm into the medbay he saw Ironhide standing not far from the medic. Though he didn't see or hear anything else after that. He sniggered inwardly.

That's why the bay was Soundproof.

"Bro... Check this out."

His red twin was on his pedetips craning his neck cables and staring through the glassplannels into the medbay.

"Look at them!"

The red mech was shouting by the way he was gesturing with his servos, his mouth speaking silently behind the soundproof glass. His optics flashed with anger as he glared at Ratchet. Sunstreaker cycled air silently as Ratchet curled his lip components and turned away from him. Narrowing his optics.

"Damn... What's wrong with them?" Sunstreaker spoke after finding his glossa. Ironhide might raise his voice once in a while. Holler as loud as turbo-jet but he would never shout. Especially at Ratchet.

"Something's missing in between..."

"...and that's something you shoulder poke your olfactory sensors in Sunstreaker." A new voice piped up from the corner. First Aid stood infront of them. His visor flashed in a way the twins had never seen before.

"Excuse me. I need to enter the Medbay."

In a flash the twins placed their servos out. Blocking the little medic from entering.

"No can do bro. Ratchet is in a foul mood right now."

"Yeah and he wouldn't want anyone's company. Ironhide is already adding to his displeasure"

Aid narrowed his optics behind his visor and was still for a little while.

"I said get away from the doors Twins."

"Nu uh."

Suddenly a flash of red flew across the room and slammed onto Sideswipe's chassis. The impact felled him onto his aft. First Aid spun around and threw a punch at Sunstreaker. Aimed at his optics.

"OUCHHH-EHHH. WHAT THE FRAG!"

The medic cracked his neck strut.

"When it comes to standing between me and my mentor. You better not stand in my way. Unless you want a broken strut."

"There's... Definitely... Something _*phew*_ going on_ *pant*_ with Ratchet _*heave*_ and Ironhide."

A servo on his sore optics Sunny nodded snarling.

"And where in the fragging universe did First Aid learn THAT! I thought he was a peace-loving hippie?"

First Aid ignored the twins and opened the Medbay doors but not before an enraged gun specialist rammed out. The medbot and Warrior stood optic to visor.

One nanoclick.

Two nanoclicks

Said red mech's optics glittered dangerously. One that Sunstreaker had never seen before. First Aid leveled the look and said nothing but brushed past him and slammed the Medbay's doors shut. He snarled something uncomprehendable before giving the winded Twins a glare.

"Get out of my way midgets!"

Da frag? The throb in his optics evaporated and the anger elevated in the yellow warrior.

"What. Did. You. Call. Me?!"

Ironhide stood his dentals pressing hard against each other.

"I said. Get out of the way MIDGETS!"

That was it!

With a cry of unholy rage Sunstreaker sprang up to give that mech a piece of his twisted processor...

...but was too slow as Ironhide sidestepped him and reached over with his ironservos clamping his own servos with his own. A black ped kicked out on the back of his knees and Sunstreaker fell faceplate- first in a heap of metal. A heavy ped crushed his back-strut and a cycle of air left his tanks.

"Arghhh get off you fragger!"

Sideswipe was in his battle stance, balancing his weight on both pedes firmly on the floor. His fist curled, optics burning into the weapon specialist. He didn't want to fight Ironhide. Well... For the first time they didn't start the brawls in the halls.

"'Hide. Get off my brother." He spat drawing his peds nearer with each word.

"Not until he begs for forgiveness scum!"

There was a pregnant silence.

"W-what? N-no way-y ARGHH!"

There was a sickening snap of metal grinding metal and a cry-filled with fear and pain now. Ironhide twisted his broken arm tighter behind his backstrut earning another shriek from the frontliner.

Sideswipe collapsed onto the floor gasping silently, cradling his arm. The sudden attack gave no time for his brother to close the twin bond and he was feeling everything that was emitting for the yellow frame.

"'H-hide stop-p! You're hurt-ting me." He tried to say but his words were laced with static. He was an Autobot! What was Ironhide doing this to him!?

"Not till you beg and say my name little pit-spawn!"

He tried to clamp the twin-bond shut seeing his twin on the floor but pain came in waves and he couldn't control it. Yowling he reared his legs up and tried to ram the mech away from him. He came in contact with a torso and triumph blossomed only for a moment before the talons ripped through his side.

Sideswipe gawked at his brother's energon steadily flowing from his torn coolant lines. His normally icy optics reflected emotion.

Was it fear? Fear for himself. Fear for his brother. Uncertainty, of what this mech pinning him down would do to him.

Ironhide. That mech was Ironhide.

He hissed tanks whirling as heavy servos slammed against his throat. His right arm dangled uselessly at his side whist his left struggled to losen the iron grip. He couldn't intake. Cycle air. He needed air!

Recovering swiftly, Sideswipe staggered to his pedes and released his blades, charging up to Ironhide...

"One move Red and your brother will be nothing but an empty husk!"

He screeched to a stop. Heaving violently as he felt himself being strangled by invisible servos. A sound he would have never thought he would've heard escaped his brother's lips.

Sunstreaker was whimpering.

"P-pleas-se Iro-nhid-e I..I beg of-f you! I-I c-can't.. I c-c-can't-t..."

A malicious grin stretched over his faceplates as he deliberately added pressure. The yellow body convulsed and jerked and Sideswipe screamed as his bond suddenly became hollow.


	2. Chapter 2

Possession Chapter 2

Ironhide is becoming increasingly violent. Sunstreaker had no idea. Bluestreak is afraid. Jazz is acting weirdly. And it seems to be all Ratchet's fault. What makes it worse is that First Aid was in the wrong place. At the wrong time.

"Normal talk"

::Conlink::

/Bond talk/

Sound

(Change scene/POV)

***(flashback)***

Location: Cybertron.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or their characters. I only own this

story

Rate: T (Violence)

Warning: (Bad language and swearing) [Meh I think we are all used to that already]

Ironhide rose to his full height. Releasing the limp body from his digits. He towered over the red frontliner quivering on the ground.

"Wha-?"

A dark red helm swung back. A small grey Praxian stood them. His jaw trembled as he saw his friend lying motionlessly on the ground.

"B-blue-e!"

Sideswipe lifted his helm up weakly. He felt to tired. So sore. So painful. Sunstreaker was still functioning, thank the Alspark. He could feel his side coming back slowly. But it was painfully weak.

Bluestreak backed away slowly. Optics widening in pure terror. He opened his mouth. Then closed it. Then opened it again.

"Speak one word of this to a soul and I will **_Hunt_**. _**You**_. _**Down**_."

Flaming venom, literally dripped as Bluestreak found himself being flung against Iacon's orange walls. Shakily he nodded.

"Come near Ratchet again and you'll die."

Shivers of terror and fear rippled down the red back-strut as Sideswipe crawled to his offlined brother. The chilling tone of his friend. His former friend.

How could Ironhide do this to them?

"I'll hunt you both down. The three of you. And I _**will**_ make sure I finish the job next time."

And with that, Ironhide disappeared back into the shadows of the building.

***Earlier***

"You IGIGT!"

"Wha'? I ain't done anything! Ya can't get yell and snark at me medic!"

"Everytime you come in you end up demolishing something." Ratchet pointed to the tools that were lying strewed on the Medbay's pristine floor."

"Sorry bout that..."

His lover threw his servos in the air in exasperation.

"Just go Ironhide."

"But-"

"Get the frag out. NOW!"

He growled, cannons whirling. His mate didn't want him.

Fine.

"I hope ya don't come crawling back to me Ratch!"

"Go frag yourself slagger!"

His engines revved. Circuits itching to punch the medic in the faceplate. No one told him that. Even if it was the medic.

No _ONE_!

The door opened as twin identical sets of helms poked in.

"Hey Ratch?" Sunstreaker whined oblivious to the fight that was stirring.

"Can you give me a deal of mantai-"

"Sunstreaker... Sideswipe. GET YOUR FAT SHINY AFTS OUT OF MY MEDBAY!"

A heavy wrench was thrown overhelm as the twins scampered out of his domain. He couldn't deal with the terror twins right now. The door slammed and returned his firery gaze at his lover.

"How dare yer say tha' to me!"

Ironhide swung around to glare at the red and white mech.

"Get the frag out. Or I'll kick your sorry aft plate out. I don't want to see you here." His servo slide down his faceplate.

"Get the frag. Away. _Now_."

That was it.

After everything he did for the white mech.

He clenched his fist and hissed. it was as if he was being controlled. The words just tumbled out. Venom lacing his words.

"I hate you Ratchet. I don't wanna EVER see yer fragging faceplate Ratchet. **CURSE YA TO THE DEEPEST PIT!**"

He have not even recovered from the words he had said two Orns ago. Ironhide's attitude and temper had gone down to the pits after that episode. He started stirring up trouble with the troops. Snarling and hissing at everyone in his path... Now he was regretting his harsh reply to his friend. What was happening? Why was their relationship so complicated? Why in Primus' name must a WARRIOR fall in love with a Primus-forsaken MEDIC!?

"Ratchet... Are you alright?"

The gentle tone shook him out of his flashback. First Aid rubbed his shoulder blades gently. First Aid. He was always there. He always cared about him without question. His EM pulse radiated reassuring and kindness. Aid guided his mentor onto a berth and quickly closed the door.

"What did he do now Ratch..."

The CMO visibly strank under his thin amour. His optics dimmed lowly.

"He hates me 'Aid. But I love him so much."

A rare expression of weakness. One that only First Aid could receive. And the young medbot said nothing. Pulling his mentor into a tight hug as warm coolant dripped onto his shoulder.

He remembered what happened two Orns ago. Guilt weight on his as he eavesdropped from the opposite side. Luckily the Medbay was soundproof...

***Two Orns ago***

"Hey Ratch? Ya free?"

The familiar mech stood at the door. His servos twitching. Fidgeting. Ironhide was fidgeting.

He never fidgets. Aid looked up from his tools. His mentor did not stop as he grabbed another rag from subspace.

"Yeah 'Hide?"

No one knew but Aid himself knew that Ratchet was quite attached to his red friend. He knew Hide felt the same way about him too. But Aid knew Ratchet knew: Being the medic of the entire Autobot armada, there was this constant weight on his shoulders.

What if something went wrong?

What if Ironhide perished in battle?

What if...

What if...

The warrior placed an awkward servo to scratch his helm.

"Weellll I was kinda wondering.. If you... Well I'm not going to force you or anything. You know I kinda like you right? In fact I'm not sure If I should even ask you-I mean yes of course I wanna ask you..."

"Get to the point Hide."

"Would you spark bond with me?"

First Aid dropped his tools from the other side of the medbay with a responding bang.

'Damn!' He had thought as he felt the temperature in the room drop down several degrees. He jerked his helm back and saw Ironhide staring right into his lovers optics.

He knew Ironhide had a thick hide. But outright asking like that? What in Primus' name was he thinking?!

Ratchet opened his mouth. Then closed it. Then opened it again. The information registering in his helm. Ironhide. Wanted. To. Bond. With. Him.

"What the frag?! NO! Hide! Do you know how many protocols and regulations we will be breaking?!"

Spark-bonding was permanent! The two minds fused as one whole. The two sparks beating at the same time.

The two bots feeling each other's pain... Aid knew at that moment that Ratchet could not risk it.

The look on Ironhide's face said it all. It looked as if Megatron himself ripped his cannons of his arms and shot him dead centre in his chest. His pride was then totally annihilated. He just got rejected by his lover.

Primus! It hurts so much!

_'I just fragged up! Oh my fucking Primus! Why did I even say that? I'm such a glitch-helm! Why the frag would HE bond with me! Why, I wouldn't even bother with him! He's a pit-spawn Unicron protoform! I wouldn't bond with him! What the slagging pits was I thinking? Frag it! Fraggit! I hate_ _him! I Fraggit hate him!'_ His thoughts internalised. His inner demon taunting him. A little voice.

**'He just rejected you!'**

**'What a failure!'**

**'Ratchet would never love you Ironhide.'**

**'Never.'**

"Fuck you." An unfamiliar voice blurted out before he could stop it.

A chocking gasp escaped his vocalizer as Ratchet gawked at him. The one mech he had gone to love. Just dissipated into thin air.

It then dawned on Ironhide that he had vocalised all that he was thinking before.

Ratchet heard every single one of it.

His optics widened in shock and self-hate as the red and white mech infront of him lowered his optics. Flaming disgust, hate, loath bubbled beneath the two crystal cold optics.

"I never knew you thought of me that way Ironhide."

With that Ironhide fled. His pedes just fleeing the scene. Wherever he could go. Where he could run. From his guilt. His failure.

His words.

First Aid being the only witness to his failure.

And that was where it all started.

A/n And here's where the action is about to start! Stay tuned!

Please drop a review?


	3. Chapter 3

Possession Chapter 3

Ironhide is becoming increasingly violent. Sunstreaker had no idea. Bluestreak is afraid. Jazz is acting weirdly. And it seems to be all Ratchet's fault. What makes it worse is that First Aid was in the wrong place. At the wrong time.

"Normal talk"

::Conlink::

/Bond talk/

**Sound**

(Change scene/POV)

***(flashback)***

Location: Cybertron.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or their characters. I only own this

story

Rate: T (Violence)

|Chapter 3|

Prowl stumbled out of his berth with a groan. Damn he felt like slag. He couldn't have had a hangover by only having a cup of high grade right? If Jazz found out... Oh he'll never live it down! Grumbling and swearing to himself that he would never have another cup of high grade for the next decavorn he slid off the berth. Oh bad idea.

The entire room started spinning. Swaying, Prowl grip the edges of the berth tightly, struggling to righten his equilibrium. His processors felt like it was on fire. Slowly he decided to sit down. The four walls stopped closing in on him and he cycled with relief. He turned up his HUD and swore again. Errors popped up like fried energon crips. His firewalls were all messed up! Hastily he straightened it again and booted up his battle computer.

He would not have another cube of high-grade ever again!

"Slagging Jazz and his seducing! I'm never falling for that again!"

_|•|_

_He snarled as his optics trailed the tactician leaving his quarter._

_He tried all ways. Literally. He tried crashing his hard-drives, demolishing his firewalls, to crashing his systems._

_But nooooo._

_His hacking skills were not good enough._

_He thought it was due to that infuriating saboteur! _

_Fragging Battle computer! _

_He remained unseen. Unheard. Unknown. _

_And the stupid SIC with his advance slagging pit-slag didn't detect him. He had to give that emotionless communications officer credit._

_He did a good job! _

_But he wanted Prowl. _

_For ruining his form and making a complete fool of him infront of his troops. His ego was in the pits now._

_That glitch-helm of a leader had already gotten his servos on an Autodolt._

_Slag why couldn't he?_

_He continued trailing the black and white Praxian till he stopped infront of a blue visored mech._

_His scarlet optics glowed in triumph._

_Who said that he couldn't do it too?_

_His had found his target._

_Now he was just waiting for the right time..._

_|•|_

First Aid emerged from the medbay. Ratchet has gone to recharge in his personal spare berth in the medbay after he had reassured him. Over and over. Again and again. Well at least he was resting now.

_**squelch**_

"Huh? Energon?"

He lifted a ped and promptly flicked the blue substance off. Must've been spilled during the earlier battles...

Wait it was still warm.

What?

There was a flash of a blue glow of optics. And a whirl of grey hurdling towards him.

Bluestreak slammed into him and pushed him down, pinning his small arms to his side.

"YOU FRAGGER Y- oh Oh. Primus! I'm so sorry! Oh slag oh slag..." The gunner immediately sprang back as First Aid groan unceremoniously on the ground. His helm spun for a brief moment. But his equilibrium slowly shook it out. He let out a pissed vent. Searching the gunner's face for a sign of a trick. Or a sign of a joke. But he found none.

"Blue?" The sudden chill in his EM pulse was starting to scare him.

"What's wrong?"

Bluestreak combed the halls, his optics darted left and right, up and down. As if he was trying to find someone. Satisfied that they were alone he gestured for the medbot to follow him.

Unease filled his tanks but First Aid obeyed. There were more drops of energon. Splattered here and there. Not enough to be fatal. But enough to be concerned about. They rounded up to a corner and stopped outside the twins' quarters?

Before Aid could start querying, Blue knocked three times and send out a burst of his EM pulse. There was a shuffle of peds and a click and the door opened.

Sideswipe pocked his helm out the hostility in his optics almost made the medbot jump out of his plating. But they dissolved at sight of the familiar blue visor.

"Good you brought Aid."

He gripped the red servo and dragged him into the room.

"You gotta help him First Aid! He's in pain. Somewhere. I don't know where..."

The desperation in Sideswipe's voice was almost painful. And Aid found out instinctively why.

Sunstreaker was curled up on the berth. His optics flickered on at the sound of his brother coming towards him. He gritted his dentals and hissed as he tried to shift himself on the berth. First Aid didn't need his scanner to know that the yellow warrior was in pain. Dents and scruffs marks were patched on his chassis. His neck cables were punctured with dents and by the yellow warrior's ragged pitiful intakes it was affecting his ventilation tubes. There was a neat laceration across his side. Energon was seeping slowly into the berth. His arm. Oh his right arm... It was literally torn out of his socket with only several wires holding them together. First Aid stared in horror as he realized that it was dislocated and torn in a way that the sensory wires could not be deactivated.

First Aid started pulling out all the tools he had in his subspace. Medical arches, Wielders, Scanners, Plating, Temporary patches, five cubes of medical grade energon and a portable drip (Thank Primus Ratchet decided to give him one!) He didn't ask any questions and begun sealing every energon line that was seeping coolant.

"I...I tried to stop the energon flow and I think the turbolets and his internal self-repair came in. But his arm... I...I didn't know what to do so I carried him to our room. I got so paranoid. Oh Primus! Oh Primus..." The red warrior sank to his knees as Blue ran up to his side and started rubbing circles up and down his back-strut. He whispered something which made the frontline calm down a lot.

::Blue. Keep it up. I need Sunstreaker to be calm. I need to push his arm back into his socket. It would hurt like pit but he needs to be calm. I will need your help to restrain him.::

The gunner nodded and whispered to Sideswipe who took a long vent but agreed.

::Oka-y... I'll try.:: Came the shakily reply.

Sunstreaker hissed as First Aid touched his right arm. Calm calm. Be calm. He repeated it like a matra in his helm. "It's alright. You're not losing anymore energon." Aid clipped the makeshift drip to his left arm just in case. "I... I need to fix your arm. It's going to hurt because I can't close the pain receptors..." The yellow warrior nodded stiffly though his optics were glowing practically fear.

/Brobrobro. We're alright now. Everything's fine. First Aid's here. He'll help you Kay? No one will know. I'll make sure he never tells Ratchet. I'll make sure he knows nothin Kay? Keep calm keep calm/

Warm flooded the bond. Encouragement.

/O-okay.. I'm... I'm not s-/

Without warning First Aid jammed his arm back into his socket.

**Click**

A fuel curling scream of shock and fear ripped the air like a heat seeking missile. Bluestreak leap up and slammed his servos into the frontliner's pedes whist Sideswipe restrained his brother's chassis and good left arm. First Aid jumped to avoid a fist into his visor and gripped the anesthetic. He jammed it into Sunstreaker's right elbow joint and drugged his IV drip.

Thankfully it seemed to work. The yellow mech's trashing decreased and his painful jerking and convulsing slowed. His vents hissed and optic shudders started to close. His fist uncurled and relaxed.

"He's... In medical stasis." First Aod was the first to speak up. "I've repaired the worst of his injuries... The rest are not threatening." He scanned Sunstreaker again before turning towards the two other mechs in the room. Optics narrowing behind his visor.

"Well?" He demanded.

"Is anyone going to tell me what happened? His injuries couldn't have just appeared on his body could they?"

The apprentice of the Hatchet had spoke. And he was demanding answers.

The red and grey mechs exchanged glances. Unease and guilt hung in the air as silence graphed through the vents. First Aid did not move. He practically just stared at them. His visor borring into them.

Finally Bluestreak vented shakily.

"What do we have to lose? He's not here anyway. Let's just tell him."

|•|

"What do we have to lose? He's not here anyway. Let's just tell him."

"It's the least we could do after he had Sunstreaker repaired and all."

_Digits curled into a fist. His red amour literally shaking in rage._

_Those revolving excuses of a living protoform! He whipped his gaze away from spying from behind._

_His anger turned into a sneer as he took down the appearance of the medic._

_Designation__: First Aid_

_Gender__: Mech_

_Group__: Protecterbot_

_Classification__: Junior Medic_

_Mentor__: Ratchet_

_**Ratchet**._

_The sneer morphed into a cold, cunning laugh._

_Oh yes! This was too easy!_

_It was slaying two turbo-foxes with one snipper bullet. _

_He will get what he wants._

_He will get his revenge._

_And what better retribution to your enemy is to slay the ones he loved._

_By his own weapons. _

_His cannons glowed back at him._

_Operation: Termination._


	4. Chapter 4

|Possession| chapter 4

Ironhide is becoming increasingly violent. Sunstreaker had no idea. Bluestreak is afraid. Jazz is acting weirdly. And it seems to be all Ratchet's fault. What makes it worse is that First Aid was in the wrong place. At the wrong time.

"Normal talk"

::Conlink::

/Bond talk/

**Sound**

**|•|**

(Change scene/POV)

***(flashback)***

Location: Cybertron.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or their characters. I only own this

story

Rate: T (Violence)

|Chapter four|

"Autobots roll out!"

Optimus, flanked by several other bots speed out of the Ark. The Decepticons decided to strike again. Further up north near the Grand Canyons.

Such intelligent robots. Right after their failure.

So Optimus wanted to make the battle short. Having little casualties as possible. Leaving most of their mech behind in the city. The main Iacon tower in the centre of the city were just left with Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Prowl, Bluestreak, Ironhide and the main two medics. The north Wing had Red Alert, Blaster, Hound, Bumblebee, Perceptor and other officers. Just incase of a divergence attack he left Ironhide and Prowl in charge. The twins dispersed immediately, probably to plot some diabolical plan for their next victim. Prowl and Blue went back to their quarters, the younger Praxian blabbering over some incoherent unnecessary details that only Prowl could tolerate. The medics went back to their own bay, preparing sick bay just in case one of their mechs came back with injuries.

No one saw Ironhide disappearing into the shadows of the hallways.

|•|

Wheeljack screeched to a halt as Jazz skidded into view and swerved right into his lane.

::Woah! Woah! Jazz you alright?:: He commed as he drove and flanked his companion.

The flank of the Porsche vibrated once. ::Ah have no clue! One moment ah'm drivin' then the next ah'm... not:: Panic etched his words.

::'Jack whats happenin' to meh?::

The inventor pressed onto the TIC guiding him to a road bend. Other Cybertronions whizzed past. Paying no attention to the two Autobots. Hailing a link to Prime saying that they were pulling over he continued.

::Did you have a good recharge yesterorn? Your ration of energon?::

::Yeh! Ah went to give Prowle' some to:: The saboteur transformed and stumbled onto the side. His servo gripping his audio horns.

"Ah feel like someone is tinkering with mah processors... Da pressure on mah helm is killin' meh!"

Wheeljack crouched down. His concern growing by the nanoclick. Jazz was a full-grown mech. Unlike Bumblebee or Bluestreak, Jazz had a full dose of self anti-virus and an unbreakable, impenetrable firewall. The chances of him contracting a virus deadly enough to waver his equilibrium was close to zero. Maybe they should go back. Ratchet would need to check up on him. They couldn't afford their TIC to be sick.

::Prime. Jazz is not at his fullest capacity. He's complaining of serve helm-ache. I think he might've caught a virus of some sort::

::Jazz? A virus? It that even possible?:: Came the reply.

::I'll contact Ratchet then. Hail Sunstreaker and Sideswipe to go as reinforcements::

::Wheeljack to Sunstreaker. Come in!::

::-zzt-::

::Sideswipe?::

::-static-::

Panic rouse up in his spark.

::Ratchet? Please answer!::

::What is it 'Jack?::

Thank Primus! The Lancia cycled in relief.

::Jazz is out of commission. And I can't contact the twins. We need them up for backup. Prepare your scanners. I think he has a virus of some sort...::

:: Get your sorry afts back ASAP! I'll get First Aid. Hi oh it's Ironhide. Yeah? Wha-zzt-zzt-The Fra-? Zzt-Hide? Pr-mus-zztz. Wha- have-zztz-ou done?-::

:: Ratchet? RATCHET!::

::-silence-::

Oh no.

Oh no no no!

He had a situation in his servos!

|•|

They scampered down the winding hallways of the Ark. Stopping every now and then watching for any other mechs that might suspect them for any wrongdoings.

"Someone is still following us!" Yellow hissed whipping behind. His optics darted around.

"Calm down. Pull your internals together!" Red touched his brother lightly on the arm. It took him two Orns to get this excuse of a brother to get his aft out of his quarters after First Aid had him repaired. He had been covering for him from Prowl, Jazz and Ratchet. Thank Primus Aid did not ask anymore questions. He was indeed disturbed but what could he do? So he merely acknowledged and told them he would keep an optic out of the red warrior. Or so help him Primus if he had told Ratchet...

His twin skidded to a halt infront of him.

"Dammit Sunny! What is it now?"

"Listen you dumbaft. I hear fraggin pedsteps!"

Deadpan Sideswipe turned around. The south wing was empty and dark-as it should be and it was silent-as always.

"I don't see anythi-"

**BANG**

A single shot rang out in the halls. A strangled gurgled came out of Sideswipe's vocalizer as he collapsed into a heap. His lower torso sparking with a lazer blast. Sunstreaker roared pain lacing up his torso and spun around only to glare optic to optic with...

...? He never got to see who it was.

"What the frag? What's your proble- ARGHHHH!"

The golden warrior dropped limp. His body twitching and convulsing. Limbs jerking and spasming. A red warrior retracted his energon rod as the frontliner fell next to his brother. Whiffs of smoke rose from his charred back-strut. Electricity crackled and sparked once in a while.

The hallways were quiet again.

Ah it was the twins. A ghost of a smile appeared at the edges of his lip components. Well he had been through with them. Giving the yellow one a rude kick he decided his find was not the catch he was looking for.

He took cables and makeshift wires and bound them together. Gagging them and making sure that nobot could hear their screams of terror. The electromagnetic pulse activated and comlinks were deactivated. Cloaking systems were produced. The door closed leaving the red and yellow in the darkness.

No one would find them.

He subspaces his rod and Cannons.

Next stop: The medbay.

Next victim: First Aid

Operation: Eradication

...

::Wheeljack to Sunstreaker. Come in!::

::-zzt-::

::Sideswipe?::

::-static-::

|•|

First Aid wandered into the dispensers at the corner of the medbay. Then finding that they were out of energon. Grumbling he told his mentor and slipped out with the acknowledgement of him.

As he hit the halls the young medic stopped. Ugh curse the poor lighting in this sector. Wheeljack really needed to repair them. First Aid made a note to remind the Engineer that the building's south wing had blacked out again.

When he was back from the mission that is.

Why was it so dark?

The lights flickered once and the poor apprentice nearly jumped out of his casing.

Why was it so spooky?

Shadows danced along the walls and First Aid thought he saw a flash of red.

Why was it so erie?

He went further down. The rec-room was in sight. He went nearer. And nearer. And...

"Ironhide?"

The weapons specialist stood infront of him. His optics the only source of light in the corridor. He stood there. Unmoving. Unblinking.

Unnerving.

In the middle of the hallways.

They gaze at each other. Listening to the other's cycle. Their slow vent. Cycle in. Exhale out. Why was he just standing there. In the middle of the dark? Something wasn't right. That little spark that glittered in his icy optics.

Something wasn't right.

First Aid relied fully on his reflexes.

Turn around. And run.

But he was too slow.

Or rather. Ironhide was too fast.

Because the last thing that greeted his visor was a particularly large pede coming towards him. Pain erupted from his chassis. A sickening crush of metal and blackness engulfed him.

|•|

:: Get your sorry afts back ASAP! I'll get First Aid. Hi oh it's Ironhide. Yeah?:: Ratchet dropped the link between Wheeljack and him as the door slammed open.

"Primus! Be gentle with the doo- What the frag?" He dropped the call entirely. Because in his lovers arms was the unconscious form of his apprentice. Laceration covered his face. His red visor cracked open reviewing his optics networks. Finger-like dents were imprinted on his arm. Only one mech could've done that.

"'Hide? Primus! What've you done?"

|•|

Optimus skidded to a stop at the battle zone. There was something off about today's attack. Number one well. There was a significant decrease in the number of Decepticons. Devastator had been brought down by Superion and was now in its separate members. Thundercraker and Skywarp were battling against Jetfire and Powerglide. The other Combaticons were already fleeing the scene with Smokescreen, Brawn and the Dinobots chasing after them. Brawn, Windcharger and Huffer were taking care of Rumble, Frenzy and Ravage. Airraid and Silverbolt had already shot Lazerbeak and Buzzsaw down earlier. But there was obvious misleadings.

Where was Megatron? Starscream and mysteriously Soundwave? The communication specialist never strayed far from his symbionts. But he was nowhere in sight.

::Starscream is absent sir and so is Megatron. What is happening Prime?:: Silverbolt radioed from his side as he watched the trine leaderless jets flying away with their transistors between their pedes.

::I've not a clue 'Bolt... Not a single clue...::

Unless?

No it couldn't be.

But it was the only other solution of the puzzle.

"A divergent?"

Horror crawled up his circuits.

"Autobots! BACK TO BASE!"

|•|

A/N

Wasn't expecting that were ya? So next up is where things get dirty! Ill raise the rating to 'M' cause of the gore I'll be using. *insert evil face*

Stay turned!

Oh and I've published a new story/oneshort. It's called |Promise| And it's about Sunstreaker and his favourite Medic! I got tired of reading fics about Adult Ratchet taking care of Youngling Sunny and Sides. So I decided to switch the roles!

Please leave a review!

Peace out!

~Thedarkestcon


	5. Chapter 5

|Possession| chapter 5

**((Halloween special!))**

**Aka: An addition of blood and gore!**

Ironhide is becoming increasingly violent. Sunstreaker had no idea. Bluestreak is afraid. Jazz is acting weirdly. And it seems to be all Ratchet's fault. What makes it worse is that First Aid was in the wrong place. At the wrong time.

"Normal talk"

::Conlink::

/Bond talk/

Sound

(Change scene/POV)

***(flashback)***

Location: Cybertron.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or their characters. I only own this

story

Rate: M (Violence, Mentions of spark rape, Alota gore, Torture)

Don't like then stop now yeah?

Don't say I didn't warn ya!

I did say this chapter was a Halloween special...

|Chapter five|

|•|

"I-Ironhide st-stop! Please!"

Ratchet fumbled, his servos grappling at his friend. His lover. The once gentle and soft servos currently strangling him. His helm whirled and HUD flashed warnings of suffocation. The red gun specialist shook his limp form violently and swung a black fist sending him stumbling across his medbay.

Heaving, Ratchet laid winded and sprawled on the energon stained ground. Ironhide grinned and stalked towards him. Knuckles cracking and optics flashing he pounced. Ratchet backed away in vain as his midsection was pinned down by Ironhide's sheer weight and bulk. He slammed the Medic forcefully onto the ground. A snarl fixed on his faceplate. Dentals clenched optics black with fury.

First he comes in with a beaten-up First Aid. Offlined and bounded and next he was straddling his torso under his powerful pedes. He tried to call for help. Sunstreaker, Prowl... Anyone. But all he got in return was static. The cameras in the medbay were off. Obviously the work of Ironhide. Ratchet felt his lifeblood flowing from the base of his helm, his chassis, his torso. He didn't need to do a self-scan to know thy he was losing fluids-and fast.

Betrayal glittered in his turquoise optics. Why? Why was Hide doing this to him!

Ironhide raised his fist and swung hard again backhanding the white mech across his faceplate. Energon dripped out and Ratchet fell. All the air left his tanks as a heavy pede kneaded his back strut. The other deliberately crushed his right servo. Ratchet screamed in agony, his sensitive servo broken. For Praxian's it was their doorwings, for Polyhexian it was their audio horns, for medics it was their sensitive servos.

And Ironhide knew that.

The blades slit out slowing from his arms as Ratchet's optics widened even more. He shifted out to defend himself. Making a mad scramble to anything he could grab. But Ironhide saw it and promptly snapped a pair of status cuffs onto his wrist. Jolts off shock rippled through the mech.

"N..no!" He managed to choke out. A searing hot metal melted right through his armor, and began to fry the wires that were exposed. Ratchet couldn't help the wail of pain that escaped his vocaliser. He kicked out at the oppressor but another bolt of fire surged through his form as Ironhide sunk the blade deep into his lower leg. Twisting it mercilessly down to his knee. Intimately breaking the strut and knee joint. Ratchet heard it snap but the pain traveled to his spark. It was as if a million of claws had pierced it. Over an over again.

His lover had betrayed him.

His lover had betrayed the Autobots.

But the red mech wasn't done. He struck the white prone form who was writhing in excruciating pain that he had never felt before. Again and again flying through the air to hit Ratchet in the abdomen. He pummeled him until the Autobot offlined. Fluid spilling from his olfactory sensors and mouth. The turquoise optics blackened and he was still.

"I-Iron..h-hide." Aid whimpered from where he was. Error messages flashed over his HUD. His helm was throbbing and his servos and ankles were tied to the pillar behind him. Wires were winded around his broken torso preventing him from moving at all. The more he struggled the stronger the voltage that shook his systems. The more he twisted in pure desperation the deeper the sharp torment sank into his hide.

Energon was leaking. Not yet enough to kill. But enough to send the bot into a slow dying agonizing torture. He cried out again as his the cables zapped his wrist. As it went deeper into his fragile protoform. As it struck his neural systems.

All he could do was to hold on to consciousness and watch in utter helplessness as his mentor was getting beaten to death. Coolant glistened in his optics. His spark tearing internally. He couldn't take much of this any longer.

"P-plea..se 'Hide-e.. S-st..op.."

He sneered and laughed. Stop? No he was having so much fun. He fingered the blade, smiling as he pressed the blade against Ratchet's throat, deftly flicking his wrist, severing wires and creating more lacerations in the process. He dropped the blade, and began pummelling the unconcious mech, the already dented armor beginning to tear and break in places. The warm fuel soaked his servos. Dripping off the tips of his digits. The pink coolant pooled over the body. Over and over. Again and again. Merciless and sparklessly. By the time he was done, Ratchet was a bloody energon broken mess.

He turned around and dropped the blade next to his victim. Red optics turning to the smaller Medbot. First Aid was still shackled to the now blue-splattered walls, coolant streaking down his cheeks. His own energon growing into a puddle around him.

He had no strength to lift his helm as a clawed servo wrenched his tattered helm up. His visor already cracked, exposing his small crystals of original optics. Optics sparkled with fluid. His wrist and torso burnt all the way down to his protoform from the desperate vain attempts to escape. His small chassis torn open by Ironhide's previous powerful grip. The warrior stared emotionlessly at the young medic. Optics glittering coldly. He pulled the medic to his feet and pushed him into the pillar earning a moan from his bruised backstrut.

"Ratchet is mine." An unfamiliar voice emerged from the red warrior. His grip crushing his throat. "Do. You. _Understand_." A fist backhanded his face. Sparks screeched, energon oozed and First Aid cried. His wrist scrapped against the electrical wires bounding them together earning another shaky cry as volts streaked through his circuitry. Ironhide kicked him hard in his shattered windscreen when he had no answer. But First Aid whimpered more as more fluids poured out of his wounds, his mouth, his cheek. A choked sob came from the medic and Ironhide glared at him with pure venom, turning his weak cry into a tiny, frightened burst of static.

Another gurgling scream ripped from his vocals as Ironhide's claws broke through his tattered armor. He held on to the sniveling bot. Energon flows in streams from the injuries as his plating is crushed on his frame. His entire chest amour is gone. Ripped, shredded and tore. The glowing spark immobilized the tormentor for a klick. A spark of delight lit in his optics. He knows what to do now. He peered into the glazed and unfocused optics. First Aid moaned as a servo dug into his spark chamber.

No! Please! He battled to keep conscious. Balancing on the line of thin thread. He couldn't let him. No... He couldn't.

"But I can. And you cannot stop me anymore. This will teach you a lesson from even going close to my possession again!"

Aid's body rippled with impending doom. Wrists forced above him. Pedes pushed apart as far as they could go. Spark exposed to the world. His punctured vocalizer refused to cooperate. His systems failing from energon loss. Pain. That's all he felt. He was covered all over with his own lifefuel. A mech he considered friend was going to torture him to the end. He was going to have a horrible agonizing painful death.

He gave in.

And Ironhide did not waste his opportunity.

No bot else was witness to his doings. Only the silent bleeding chevron medic still on the medbay floor and the pitiful sobbing young mech with coolant and energon spilling out, limbs bond to the walls, entirely in his mercy.

|•|

Wheeljack sped back to base. Jazz on his tailgate.

::Prowl?::

::-static-::

::Ratchet?::

::-zzt-::

::Ironhide?::

:: ... ::

Wait. His comlink was not offline! Da frag? What was happening in the base?

Suddenly Jazz reared up and streamed infront of the Lancia. His powerful Porche engines whirled. Wheeljack found himself struggling to catch up. Where did he get all the energy from? Just a moment ago he was trailing him like a tired cyber-puppy.

::Jazz? Something wron- WHA HEY!::

The slick flank of the Porche slammed against his side. Wheeljack's engines snarled in protest. Jazz was trying to ramp him off the Iacon Highway!

What.

Was.

_Happening_.

::Primus Jazz! Stop! ARGHHHH::

A certain electromagnetic wave came out of the speakers sending te engineer in turmoil. His vehicle screeched and he flipped into robot mode. Servos pressing against his audio receptors. A spear of pressure pressing hard on his helm. As he was wincing in pain the sliver saboteur spun off and sped for the direction of the city.

::Prime we have a situation!::

|•|

Finally a blade was pushed to First Aid's spark chamber. His chassis already torn to shreads. His optics already gone. Shattered into fragments. His spark throbbed. The edges scratched. By.. By that monster infront of him. He just wanted it to all end. This torment. This anguish. The pain. The violation.

Ironhide had his fill. He had his fun with this medbot. But his mission wasn't complete.

Eradicate him.

Yes. His victim has reached the en-

"ARGHHHH."

A flash of black and white thrown himself onto the red mech. His doorwings flared up as he plummeted and shattered the red windshield. The broken medic dropped onto the energon-stained ground and was still.

"Prowl." The unfamiliar voice struck the clearing.

"I've forgotten about you."

The tactician's gazed in shock at his work. But they transformed into daggers of anger instantaneously.

"Ironhide! What have you done! Y-you Monster!"

The red mech licks his lip components and drew out his blades on each arm. He eyes the tactician. His long slender doorwings stretched furiously behind his lovely back strut.

"They had their fun." He gestured to the two unmoving medic.

"I enjoyed savoring every bit of their screams."

Disgust. Revolt. Terror. Hatred. It shone like crystals in the black and white's optics. He tried to reply but his throat was so dry. As if it was short of coolant.

This mech standing before him was worse than the worst Decepticons. In fact...

The mech was mirroring a beast that he had grown to hate. One that he would've cursed to the deepest fucking pit in the entire galaxy. His sadistic qualities. His favour for his victim's fuel. Prowl knew all too well.

He wanted to touch that energon slickened plating. Feel his fingers digging in, applying force, feel the sudden gratifying amusement as the amour came loose, torn from it's host. The satisfying screams that would echo all around his surroundings. The warm burst of energon, thick and sticky over his digits. Feeling the slick jagged edged plating against his palm.

And then redo it.

Again and again.

Over and over.

**_"Megatron!"_**

It spilled out of his mouth like energon.

This mech standing before him was not his friend.

Because he knew.

Ironhide would never do this to his fellow mechs.

He will never brutally destroy two medics in cold fuel.

Blue optics morphed into red ones and the beast infront of him smiled.

"I knew you would've figured it out Prowl."

Ironhide started transforming. His smooth blunt digits curved into sharp deadly talons. His squared shoulders rotated and became sharper at the edges. Spikes emerged from the side of his servos. His dentals snarled and advanced to the tactician. In all his fame and glory.

Prowl nearly lost his helm as a slender claw whipped the air.

"W-what've you done with Ironhide!"

The beast infront said nothing. His sadistic smile was enough.

Prowl tore his gaze away from the bleeding medics on the ground. He blocked out all the gruesome slimy energon at his pedes. His blades slid out of his servos.

Something snapped within the tactician.

And Prowl charged foreward.

|•|

Jazz crept through the quiet building. He had gone past all the Iacon guards. Either by bypassing the doors with his intel codes or just shooting a bullet through the chassis. Smothering bodies laid in the wake. He took aim and shot out the camera on his left. He would need to hurry. Red Alert would undoubtedly send in mechs to investigate.

::The Medbay you fool! Bring your sorry aft there now!::

::Yes my lord...::

::Who have you possessed?::

::The saboteur.::

A cackle.

::Prowl is with me now.::

::I will be there in three nanoclicks. Oh and Lord Megatron?::

::What do you want now?::

::Prowl is mine. Do you understand?

::Yeah yeah Starscream. Whatever.::

|•|

A/n ANDDD I'm back! Pheww! That was a long one! And before anyone says anything I'll make myself clear. I hold nothing against Ironhide. But eh I like seeing his dark side :)

Sorry I know I'd not been updating for a while. Lost my muse for this story. But eh it came back. And what better time to do so than to come back during the day of Halloween! Don't forget to check out my Halloween special story called |Phantom|.

Halloween brings death and gore together. *Insert evil pumpkin-face here*

Yeah yeah *ducks as bricks comes flying* I swear both of them wouldn't die alright?

Well they wouldn't die yet...

*Megatron cackling down the hallways like an idiot*

Bet you didn't see that coming!

Once again! Peace out!

~Thedarkestcon


	6. Chapter 6

|Possession| chapter 6

Ironhide is becoming increasingly violent. Sunstreaker had no idea. Bluestreak is afraid. Jazz is acting weirdly. And it seems to be all Ratchet's fault. What makes it worse is that First Aid was in the wrong place. At the wrong time.

"Normal talk"

::Conlink::

/Bond talk/

Sound

(Change scene/POV)

***(flashback)***

Location: Cybertron.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or their characters. I only own this

story

Rate: T

Well there'll be no more of that. Back to the 'normals'

Oh and there'll be a lot of POV changing bellow ok? If you don't understand feel free to PM me or query in the reviews yeah?

|Chapter six|

::The Medbay's cameras went off and you didn't tell me!? That was how long ago? FRAGGIT! Now you're telling my the left wing is out too? Arghhhh! It all the way at the other side of the city! Yes yes. No _NO!_ There's not time! Yes investigate now! NOW! No questions asked! Yes. Immediately. Red out...::

Red Alert sank in his chair. Primus above! All he wanted was a decent defrag! But nooooo nobot could handle the cameras well enough! Just merely 2 cycles (Hours) after pulling three consecutive shifts, the security officer was fragged, and cameras were already going on the frizz!

He needed a vacation.

_~Ping~_

He clamped down the comlink. No he was not going to answer anymore!

"Give me a slagging break!"

"Unless Megatron himself is attacking shut the flying fragging slag up!"

_~Pingpingping~_

The room's door chime.

Snarling and cussing the red bot stomped to the doorway.

"What do you want Bluestreak?!"

The young gunner looked like he was going to lunbricate in fear. His intakes working at maximum speed Bluestreak had to bend over to catch his vent before rushing into a firry rush.

"All communications are blocked in the West Wing of Iacon. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are missing. Ironhide, Ratchet and FirstAid as well. Prowl told me to run to the North Wing's control room whist he check out the West Wing's medical bay. He said something was admiss. I think something is admiss. There is something wrong with everybot and I don't know what to do. I'm so scared! Prowl said he felt someone invading his processors and uplinking his access codes. Thank Primus for his battle computer! He thinks it a glitch but he can't radio Ratchet or First Aid so he thought that something was wrong and then I thought I should be quick about it and-"

Red Alert clamped a servo on his mouth plate. Communication blockages? MIA bots? Admiss? Invasion?

Decepticons! Decepticons! Primus slag it all!

"Bluestreak run to the Communications and radio Prime." Control room! He needed to get there ASAP. His sluggishness and defrag forgotten. Blue dashed to the direction of the coms whist Red Alert scampered to the control room.

::Prowl? PROWL? Respond!::

::Arrkk- ca-nt- Me-gtron- att-ck- ARGHHH-::

::Prowl? What's happening? Prowl!::

::Zztz-::

Slag. Slag! SLAG!

Megtron?

_Megatron?_

Frag. FRAG!

::All officers and warriors report to the control room immediately! I repeat! ALL AUTOBOTS TO THE CONTROL ROOM! WE HAVE A SITUATION!::

"Move it! Move your aft plates! Hurry!"

Bumblebee shot through the halls. Vents working at overdrive. Engines revving. It was too narrow to transform especially with Springer and Blaster running next to him. Red Alert, Ambulon and Jolt running behind. Runabout and Tailgate covering the back ushering the medics to hurry.

Bumblebee just hope nothing bad had happened.

"Override! Yes override everything!" Red Alert snarled as he shove an Autotrooper in charge of the protection of Iacon's west wing roughly aside.

"The _Lord_ of the Decepticons is here himself! Don't tell me what to do!"

|•|

::Red Alert? Red Alert! Slaggit!::

Prowl squashed the urge to snarl obscenities into the comlink. Ironhide or Megatron or whatever that was infront of him was blocking all communications. The only mech that could bypass all links was Red Alert.

Who was not answering!

He hissed as the mutation lifted him by the neck cables and flunked him against the wall. He struggled for ventilations as he felt his intakes chock up. Vainly he pawed at the vice-like grip.

"Isn't revenge just so sweet?" Megatron drawled out. His free servo tracing the tactician's jaw-line.

Prowl spat out as his engines spluttered in disgust. His tanks churned as the skilful digits danced down across his chassis. Metal screeched Prowl winced and cringed. Four clear gashes engraved themselves onto the white metal. Something glittered behind his back. Something sharp. Something deadly...

::Prowl? PROWL? Respond!::

It was Red Alert.

::Arrkk- ca-nt- Me-gtron- att-ck- ARGHHH-::

It struck him directly in the middle of his lower torso. Agony scorched thought every pain-grid. His protoform trembled unceasingly under his armour. Fluid bubbled up his throat and coolant streamed out of his mouth.

::Prowl? What's happening? Prowl!::

But he couldn't answer.

The dagger twisted and tore through his main coolant line in his abdomen. He tried to cry out but he couldn't speak.

Energy levels at 23% and decreasing rapidly.

He was going to die.

Under Ironhide's servos.

Energon pooled under his pedes and his doorwings creaked as Megatron pressed harder.

The beast was laughing.

A cold cruel laughter.

He tore the dagger out and Prowl dropped, both his servos shaking. His tanks lunched violently from the lost of fuel. His helm spun as he desperately tried to get away from the enemy.

This isn't happening!

"Megatron!"

A familiar voice rang out.

A blue visor flashed and emerged from the blackness.

Jazz.

In Prowl's haze of pain he sighed a cycle of relief.

His friend was here to save him.

Or was he?

|•|

Jazz could not help but grin as he saw the figure lying helplessly before him.

"Fraggit Lord Megatron! Ah told you to leave some for meh!" He jeered ignoring the stun look that flashed infront of his friend's faceplate. Strolling up he glared at the form of Ironhide and griped at the ped that was currently trying to desperately get away. Prowl gasped as the gentle servos became violent and furiously twisted him to the side. Jazz's servos sharpened and stabbed him directly neck cables not too fatal to kill but painful nonetheless.

In his many eons of being online Prowl had never felt more fear.

Then getting offlined by his best friend.

_'Why Jazz? Why?'_

The blue visor flashed menacingly. An unfamiliar voice emerged for the voice box.

"It's my turn Prowl... Vengeance would be mine!"

Servos climbed up his backstrut.

To his doorwings.

And supernova imploded his entire form.

He didn't even remember screaming.

He didn't even remember falling and clutching the ragged wound of what was left of his right doorwing.

Nor did he see the triumpant gaze that lit the blue visor.

All he felt was the tremendous unimaginable pain.

His body induced into immediate status lock with Primus' grand mercy.

|•|

The horrific torturous cry ripped through his audios like a falling blade. It echoed like a threatening storm down the empty corridor.

Wheeljack's circuits literally stalled for a nanoclick.

It sounded like..

...Prowl?

No. He was too late.

|•|

There was silence as he painfully onlined his optics. Well what remained of it. His right one was blustered. Left one glitched. His entire frame ached.

_Energon reserves 9%_

Then it struck him.

All the previous events slammed into his processor.

Ironhide had literally beaten him into pulp.

Was he suppost to feel pain? Betrayal? Vengeance? He couldn't feel anything. All his pain receptors were turned-off. Jammed off to be exact. An internal exasperated laugh.

He was going to die wasn't he?

Funny. He couldn't feel his peds.

Nor could he feel his chassis.

He shifted to his side and his servo felt something warm beneath him.

Energon.

His energon.

Wow he was going to die in a pool of his energon.

In his Medbay.

A smaller redish-whitish blob took the corner of what was left of his sight.

First Aid.

Slowly, painfully, he pulled his broken torn self to his apprentice's side.

He didn't even need to see or feel or scan to know that he was in worse and maybe fatally injured. Mangled would be a good word to use. Ripped to literal shreds would be another.

Rage? Anger? Fury?

What the frag was he feeling?

"Aww Lord Megatron! You were only to destroy the junior medic and not the senior one!"

A bot with a blue visor stepped foreward flashing a snarky dental. He bent down and roughly heaved him to his peds.

_Energy levels 7%_

The room spund around him and Ratchet buckled over his frame too weak to support him anymore.

"Lord Megatrooonnn he isn't going to make it!"

Another red blob spun around and snarled.

"Shut up Starscream! Ugh boost up his levels! Those two can deactivate but not him!"

Starscream? Those two? Lord Megatron?

He had no idea what was happening.

"Oh don't ask me to do an apprentice job Oh high and mighty! You do it!"

"How dare you talk back to me you insolent little brat!"

Then it all linked up.

Somehow in his tattered and dying state Ratchet knew.

He was the one that the Decepticons wanted.

"If he dies now then all this frag we've been doing will all be done in fringging vain!"

"Soundwave can just set two other consciouses of two other cons over to continue where we left off! Do you not know how ego-squashing living in a body of an Autodolt is?!"

A minute data chip slide out of subspace. He could make out where his apprentice was. Well what was left of him.

"I'm so done with this excuse of an SIC..."

"HEY."

He was not dead.

He was not dead.

But as he crawled to him he couldn't feel any heat source emitting from him. Aid didn't flinch as Ratchet jammed open his second subspace-one only he knew- and deposited the chip.

"Where do you think you are going medibot?"

Something grabbed his ankle and pulled him foreward.

The last thing he remembered was a visored bot grinning wildly at him, a shivering ball of black and white at the corner of the room and his apprentice.

His last thought was that if Aid died as least no one will know what died along with him.

Something pricked his neck cables and he finally mercifully fell into the dark shadows of uncertainty.

|•|

Servos grabbed the sedated medic in medical stasis.

"May I get out of this disgusting Autobot Lord Megatron?"

"Yes you may."

"We've done out part here."

The visored bot convulsed violently as an entity emerged from the shell. Blue turned black and the Autobot collapsed into a heap. Unconscious.

::Megatron to Soundwave. Requesting pickup immediately!::

::As you command my liege.::

He deactivated his comlink and cloaked his ID and life signal. The shadow engulfed him. Sucking him into the depths of the night. Amour rattling as the offlined medic swung like a rad doll in his grip. His energon soaking his own red possessed chassis.

His claws scratched the edge of the energon splattered walls.

A message. For the once who would arrive to the scene.

To never test him again.

The Decepticons will emerge triumphant!

|•|

Wheeljack ran. He ran as though there was an entire army of Decepticons chasing after him. He ran-

~_SLAM_~

"FRAGGIT! Move move MOVE!" Red Alert snarled and picked himself up.

"Medbay MEDBAY!"

Red Alert and Wheeljack turned to the corner and flunked himself into the medbay.

Only to have the gruesome image captured in his processors forever.

"OH PRIMUS!"

Because written on the bloodied floor of the Medbay was five words.

_'Ratchet is not here anymore.'_

|•|

A/N

Only one more chapie to go!


	7. Chapter 7

|Possession| chapter 7

Ironhide is becoming increasingly violent. Sunstreaker had no idea. Bluestreak is afraid. Jazz is acting weirdly. And it seems to be all Ratchet's fault. What makes it worse is that First Aid was in the wrong place. At the wrong time.

"Normal talk"

::Conlink::

/Bond talk/

Sound

(Change scene/POV)

***(flashback)***

Location: Cybertron.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or their characters. I only own this

story

Rate: T

Warnings: Hmmm... Yes of course (Violence) (What's new?)

|Chapter seven|

They were finally back.

After seven painful Orns without their leader and trine-commander Thundercraker couldn't be more happy to see them back again. Man he was done doing the slagging reports and being SIC under Soundwave!

"My liege is that you?" He turned to the red bulk of the Autobot's weapon specialist.

Soundwave had informed the entire crew of the 'plan' that Megatron had cleverly derived. But it was still rather unnerving to see the powerful Autobot in the midst of the Decepticons. Ironhi- Lord Megatron turned to glare at me. I recognized the death gaze that flashed over the blue optics of the possessed.

"Yes Thundercraker... Who else would it be!" The voice was foreign but still held the authority of the leader of the Decepticons. But he would rather take orders from him that that excuse of a drone!

"Starscream and your frames await you. If you have accomplished your deed Hook would be awaiting your presence in the medbay-"

"Lord Megatron? You're still in that wretched Autobot? Hahahaha are you a glitch or what? Why would you stay in that thin-"

The frame of the Autobot spun around and backhanded Starscream so violently that he flew and hit the deck with a resounding crash that sent shudders down Thundercraker's backstrut.

"You're an idiot Starscream... You'll do very well to keep your trap shut before I send you to the smelter pits. Kidnapping the weapon specialist is not part of my plan! The only reason why I possessed him was to teach him a lesson! Wasn't that what you did to the saboteur too?"

He drawled as he smirked.

"When I deliver Ironhide back to the Autobots they would deal with him as I had already. Don't you see Starscream?"

|•|

"He'll be the one that would be framed!"

...

"The Autobots would be weakened."

...

"And we will _strike_."

...

|•|

Optimus stared at the datapad infront of him.

He could not believe what he was reading.

So the battle was a mere diversion.

One he stupidly felled for.

Prowl. First Aid. Sunstreaker. Sideswipe. The former two barely scrapping the edge of the activated. He was that close in losing two of his most valued members.

Jazz...

The cameras said everything.

He savagely ripped apart his SIC's doorwing. Hinges and all.

Ironhide...

Attacked Sunstreaker and Sideswipe twice. Brutally assaulted both CMO and Apprentice. Burnt, tortured, ripped the latter. Trashed medbay and its occupancies. Stabbed Prowl in his lower torso. Watched while Jazz tore out his wings...

The leader of the Autobots couldn't put two and two together.

Jazz had been his parter and friend as they grew up together in Iacon. Ironhide never broke his trust and constantly protected him where his life was put over the line of deactivation for himself.

Why did they do that?

He trusted then with all his spark!

His fists curled at his optics scanned at the next few sentences.

'... Cameras recorded at 1280 Jazz lost consciousness. 1282 Ironhide wrote the note. 1284 Ironhide picked Ratchet up and disappeared out of the building...'

Ratchet.

The rest of the medbots, the rest who was not either desperately trying to saved First Aid's and Prowl's spark from guttering out, were trying to seek out their mentors's life signal.

But it was all in vain.

Ratchet was MIA

Ironhide AWOL

Ironhide, a traitor.

Jazz, a double agent.

It couldn't make any sence. And prime refused to believe any of it.

But as he replayed the clip over and over. Again and again he realized that he couldn't defend them.

He saw the gruesome actions.

The cries and the foreign smirks.

At most importantly the deed was done.

Prime held his helm in his servos.

This was a incredible loss.

Too many lives had been affected.

Morale was dissipating.

In his many many Vorns of being head commander Optimus had never made such a decision before.

Bowing his helm in defeat he wrote three lines at the bottom of the datapad.

::Smokescreen please report to my office.::

::Yes Sir I'm on my way.::

With three-thirds of his officers down Optimus had to squander rank and handed over the jobs to other Autobots. So far Smokescreen had not complained, not like Prime could do anything if he did, and was doing his best with Hound and Blaster to file the administration and settle the security with Red Alert. Wheeljack struggled to manufacture more parts and had to constantly run over to the sea-of-rust for spare metal.

The Autobots were loosing and Optimus could feel it. The sense of failure weighing down heavily on all the bots in Iacon. For once the twins were silent. They were badly shaken, scarred and horrified at what happened. Ambulon barked out orders to continue before kneeling over in utter exhaustion after five full Orns of working on the two heavily injured Autobots. The medical team was suffering. The tactician team was barely keeping up as War approached nearer and nearer.

If Megatron struck again, Optimus loathed to say it but...

The Autobots would be defeated.

Mirage had broke down as he watched his team commander being shackled up and thrown into the brig.

Optimus couldn't bear to interrogate the bot that was once his best friend.

_"Prime! Ah swear! Ah didn't do an'thin'! Please! Beliv' meh!"_

_The desperate voice erupting from his vocalizer._

_He had turned his helm around and walked right out where he had started._

_"I trusted you Jazz."_

Optimus stood up and clipped his battle mask back in place as Smokescreen entered. The Praxian dipped his helm though his optics were brimming with pain.

"Have you concluded the report and acknowledged the..." His vocaliser cut off abruptly with bitter emotion.

"...the fact that Jazz was behind Prowl's sever injuries?"

Optimus merely slid the datapad towards the temporary SIC and without a second glance left his office.

Smokescreen vented heavily and picked up the glowing green pad. His spark lurched foreward as he offlined his optics. The Prime had stated his point.

"Jazz is stripped from his rank and is no longer one of us. Ironhide is to be apprehended if found. He will be dealt with severely."

Smokescreen couldn't do anything else.

With First Aid and Prowl down. Without Jazz and Ironhide's presence at Prime's side. Without Ratchet's soft promoting Smokescreen knew.

Optimus Prime would not be able to make it.

The Autobot's core would crumble.

And he wouldn't be able to do anything to prevent it.

::Smokescreen? SMOKESCREEN! Hurry! We need reinforcements!:: Red Alert's frantic voice screeched through the comlink.

Now what?!

::What's the situation Red?::

::He is here! HE IS HERE!::

::Who? WHO!?::

::Ironhide!::

::He's here at Iacon's south wing entrance!::

::But he's unconscious...::

What?

|•|

A/N

Epologue coming up.


End file.
